SallyJones1998 Misbehaves at Sam Simon's Funeral and Gets Grounded/Ally Gets Grounded
This is a 3 hour grounded video with the plot and transcript created by Sophie the Otter. Credit to Annachanish Plot Mr. and Mrs. Jones take SallyJones1998 to GoCity church to participate in the funeral of the director, producer, writer, animal rights activist, boxing manager, tournament, and philanthropist Sam Simon. However, SallyJones1998 misbehaves at the funeral by dancing in her underwear, scared everyone in the church away by summoning Alvin Hung. Back at home, SallyJones1998 creates a Wikia account and then deletes all the scripts from GoAnimate V2 Wikia. She then makes a YouTube account, and steals some GoAnimate videos. After that, she sneaks to the movie theater to see Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots, then goes to Chuck E Cheese's, and goes to Rome in Italy to pick up Ally from the hotel and take her home. SallyJones1998 and Ally then get caught by their parents. When SallyJones1998 gets home, Mrs. Cheerfields and Mr. and Mrs. Jones give SallyJones1998 punishments. When Ally gets home, Ally's Mom and Dad call the visitors to teach her a strong strict lesson and force her to watch shows and movies, play video, PC and board games, read books, and listen to music not made by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami. Cast *SallyJones1998 ~ Voiced by Kayla *Ally ~ Voiced by Kayla *Mr. Jones ~ Voiced by Paul *Mrs. Jones ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Mrs. Cheerfields ~ Voiced by Julie *Ally ~ Voiced by Kayla *Ally’s Dad ~ Voiced by Diesel *Ally’s Mom ~ Voiced by Kayla *Sophie the Otter ~ Voiced by Kayla *Roobear Koala ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Laura Koala ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Floppy Rabbit ~ Voiced by Steven *Mimi Rabbit ~ Voiced by Kayla *Nick Penguin ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Pamie Penguin ~ Voiced by Belle *Betty Koala ~ Voiced by Julie *Mingle ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Walter Kangaroo ~ Voiced by Professor *Horsey Kangaroo ~ Voiced by Eric *Colt Kangaroo ~ Voiced by David *Justin (from The Secret of Nimh) ~ Voiced by Paul *Mrs. Brisby ~ Voiced by Elizabeth *Timothy Brisby ~ Voiced by Ivy *Fievel ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) ~ Voiced by Paul *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Charlie Kowalski ~ Voiced by Dave *Shawn Brunner ~ Voiced by Steven *Emily Doughty ~ Voiced by Salli *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy *NickComedian1997 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *CheeseDoodles65 ~ Voiced by David *LouieLouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric *Charles Green (Angry Grandpa) ~ Voiced by Dallas *Michael Green (Pickleboy) ~ Voiced by Joey *Bowser ~ Voiced by Scary Voice *Bowser Jr. ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Toad ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Chef Peepee ~ Voiced by French Fry *Princess Anna (from Frozen) ~ Voiced by Kayla *Queen Elsa (from Frozen) ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Olaf the Snowman (from Frozen) ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Koopa Troopa ~ Voiced by Eric *Kamek ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Sebby S. Truesdail ~ Voiced by Eric *Skyler the GoAnimate Girl ~ Voiced by Julie *Jake ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Jackie Chu ~ Voiced by Brian *Mario ~ Voiced by Brian *Luigi ~ Voiced by David *Shrek ~ Voiced by Dallas *Donkey ~ Voiced by Alan *James Rolfe (Angry Video Game Nerd) ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Tori ~ Voiced by Princess *Donha ~ Voiced by Diesel *Rai ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Sena ~ Voiced by Ivy *Finn ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Kirby ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey *Tinky Winky ~ Voiced by Paul *Dipsy ~ Voiced by Eric *Laa Laa ~ Voiced by Julie *Po ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian *Princess Matilda ~ Voiced by Princess *Fluttergirl ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *EVComedian2000 ~ Voiced by French Fry *Allie ~ Voiced by Kayla *Wolowska ~ Voiced by Zosia *Swinka ~ Voiced by Annika *Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Ivy *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Riff the Orange Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Emma *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Dorothy the Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kayla *SpongeBob Squarepants ~ Voiced by Kate *Patrick Star ~ Voiced by Brian *Spiderman ~ Voiced by Brian *Pacman ~ Voiced by Joey *Pikachu ~ Voiced by Ivy *Jo Frost ~ Voiced by Bridget *Bubbles ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy *Buttercup ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Mrlegofan404 ~ Voiced by Joey *Daniel ~ Voiced by Diesel *Amanda ~ Voiced by Kayla *Louis ~ Voiced by Steven *Maggie ~ Voiced by Ivy *Matt Crowley ~ Voiced by Steven *VideoMan1443 ~ Voiced by Steven *Amsalley94 *Supertimmyboy32 ~ Voiced by Eric *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian *Billy Fletcher ~ Voiced by Brian *Greg ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Murray ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Jeff ~ Voiced by Brian *Anthony ~ Voiced by Eric *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy *MaxWalson2 *Caroline0204 ~ Voiced by Joey *Kelly ~ Voiced by Princess *Michael Laffey *Kate ~ Voiced by Ivy *KingBWings *Jack Loves Disneyland ~ Voiced by Paul *Joseph Selaty ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Landon Dibbles ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul *SarahComedian1997 ~ Voiced by Kendra *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey *ShimmeringNight ~ Voiced by Salli *ScarecrowellaSweetie ~ Voiced by Ivy *Liam Cook ~ Voiced by Catherine *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheHeatherFan2002 *Robbie ~ Voiced by Eric *Peanut Otter ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Baby Butter Otter ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Jelly Otter ~ Voiced by Kayla *Opal Otter ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Ernest Otter ~ Voiced by Paul *Pinch Raccoon ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Scootch Raccoon ~ Voiced by Ivy *Walter Raccoon ~ Voiced by David *Wanda Raccoon ~ Voiced by Susan *Flick Duck ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Munchy Beaver ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Ootsie Snootie ~ Voiced by Brian *Bootsie Snootie ~ Voiced by Julie *Montgomery “Good News” Moose ~ Voiced by Joey *Dotty Dog ~ Voiced by Kayla *Zipper Cat ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Woolma Lamb ~ Voiced by Princess *Bingo “Beat It All” Beaver ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Portia Porcipine ~ Voiced by Ivy *Optimus500050 ~ Voiced by Eric *MountainDewGuy2001 ~ Voiced by Eric *James the Animator ~ Voiced by Young Guy *LW97 ~ Voiced by Steven *Abney ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Teal ~ Voiced by Salli *Billy Wagner ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Bonnie Wagner ~ Voiced by Princess *P.C Popple ~ Voiced by Eric *Party Popple ~ Voiced by Kate *Prize Popple ~ Voiced by Julie *Pretty Bit Popple ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Puzzle Popple ~ Voiced by Professor *Potato Chip Popple ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Puffball Popple ~ Voiced by Julie *Putter Popple ~ Voiced by Wiseguy *Pancake Popple ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Tiny ~ Voiced by Brian *Messy ~ Voiced by Dave *Sporty ~ Voiced by Alan *Stretchy ~ Voiced by Eric *Rusty ~ Voiced by Belle *Stripy ~ Voiced by Diesel *Noisy ~ Voiced by Salli *Spotty ~ Voiced by Kate *Scary ~ Voiced by Paul *Sparky One ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Sparky Two ~ Voiced by Kendra *Ben Elf ~ Voiced by Simon *Princess Holly ~ Voiced by Ivy *Mr. Tumble ~ Voiced by Alan *Ed ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Edd ~ Voiced by Susan *Eddy ~ Voiced by Steven *Patty Rabbit ~ Voiced by Ivy *Bobby Bear ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Fanny Fox ~ Voiced by Salli *Danny Dog ~ Voiced by Kendra *Suzie Squirrel ~ Voiced by Kayla *Roxie Raccoon ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Penny Pig ~ Voiced by Julie *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Woody ~ Voiced by Paul *Buzz Lightyear ~ Voiced by Steven *Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Princess *Slim Wario *VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *GoAnimateMaster2003 ~ Voiced by Joey *Arvin21359 *Brendan Barney ~ Voiced by David *WigglesNewWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Snow Wade ~ Voiced by Belle *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *Taylor Jolicoeur ~ Voiced by Salli *Kyle theCartoonGuy ~ Voiced by David *Jose Ruiz ~ Voiced by Simon *CartoonLover5 *African Vulture ~ Voiced by Julie *NathanDesignerBoy7 ~ Voiced by Joey *awildmewfromROBLOX *Nemo333m ~ Voiced by Alan *Jaxen Ross ~ Voiced by Young Guy *StarWarsandCODFan1999 *Phillip Psareas ~ Voiced by Liang *Hirashi ~ Voiced by Princess *Mabuscus Chuchu *SuperMalechi ~ Voiced by Alan *ColgatePony234 ~ Voiced by Duncan *Mrlegofan10 ~ Voiced by Dave *KeybirdComedianVEVO ~ Voiced by Kayla *Ms2003swell *TheJojuan4444 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Blue91233 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Yumi ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Ami ~ Voiced by Ivy *Doofus ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Dunce ~ Voiced by David *Calamity ~ Voiced by Professor *Lonnie Randall (Lonniedos) ~ Voiced by Brian *Robin ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Beast Boy ~ Voiced by Ivy *Cyborg ~ Voiced by Wiseguy *Starfire ~ Voiced by Princess *Raven ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *TheDiamondMinecart ~ Voiced by Brian *Dr. Trayaurus *CaptainSparklez ~ Voiced by Paul *SkyDoesMinecraft ~ Voiced by Simon *Mitch Hughes ~ Voiced by Eric *JeromeASF ~ Voiced by Steven *TaylortheHayniac ~ Voiced by Kate *L Ryan ~ Voiced by Joey *Jack Raleigh ~ Voiced by Dave *iCarly ~ Voiced by Julie *Munk ~ Voiced by Wiseguy *Mambo ~ Voiced by David *Brock (from Pokemon) ~ Voiced by Diesel *Dawn (from Pokemon) ~ Voiced by Ivy *Ash (from Pokemon) ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Darwin Watterson ~ Voiced by Ivy *Gumball Watterson ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Alex Kimble ~ Voiced by Paul *Dylan Johnson ~ Voiced by Diesel *Rabbit Comedian ~ Voiced by Simon *CEO100able ~ Voiced by David *Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David *Blue (from Blue’s Clues) ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Thomas the Tank Engine ~ Voiced by Brian *James the Red Engine ~ Voiced by Eric *Percy the Small Engine ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Samuel ~ Voiced by Brian *Joey King ~ Voiced by Kate *Michael the GoAnimate Dude ~ Voiced by Kimberly *KingKool720 ~ Voiced by Paul *Igor the Mii ~ Voiced by Paul *Shauna ~ Voiced by Kayla *Carkle the Animatronic ~ Voiced by Eric *WilliamWill2343 ~ Voiced by Dave *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric *Wallace ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David *Mister Rainbow Man ~ Voiced by Eric *Mumfie ~ Voiced by Joey Transcript *Mr. Jones: "SallyJones1998. You will come with us to Sam Simon's funeral because he passed away six months ago, which was March 2015. Please be a good girl while we are there. If not, you will be grounded for ultraplex years!" *SallyJones1998: "Alright, I'll behave myself!" *Mrs. Jones: "Good girl. Let's go now." *'the church' *'see SallyJones1998 scheming while Mr. and Mrs. Jones and the attendants are sobbing' *'female minister from "Moe and Joe Misbehave at Robin Williams' Funeral and Gets Grounded" walks in' *Female Minister: "Ladies and gentlemen. We gathered around here to dedicate Sam Simon, a popular director, producer, writer, animal rights activist, boxing manager, tournament, and philanthropist. He was the creator of Gracie Films and 20th Century Fox's television show called "The Simpsons". We were always and still will be proud of him for being the creator of "The Simpsons" with the help of Matt Groening and James L. Brooks. We will truly, and dearly miss him. R.I.P, Mr. Simon, June 6th, 1955-March 8th, 2015." *'to: SallyJones1998' *SallyJones1998: "Hey! I've got a plan. I am going to front of the church to dance in my underwear to make this boring old funeral fun! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *'walks up to the front of the church' *Female Minister: "Young lady. What are you doing standing up at the front of the church? Go back to your seat right now!" *SallyJones1998: "Never! I am going to take my pants off!" *'takes off her pants' *SallyJones1998: "Now that my pants are off, I am going to dance in my underwear!" *'dances in her underwear. Everyone is shocked. It lasts for about 2 minutes' *Female Minister: "Young lady, stop dancing in your underwear during the funeral. It's very impolite. Please put your pants back on before I call the cops on you!" *SallyJones1998: "Shut up! I am telling Alvin Hung to scare you!" for Alvin Hung *'Hung appears as we hear a dramatic sound effect' *SallyJones1998: "Alvin Hung! Make the attendants and the minister jump." *Alvin Hung: "You're on lady!" *'Hung scares away the attendants and the female minister and runs away' *SallyJones1998: "I'd better put my pants back on and get back home so my parents won't catch me!" *'puts her pants back on and quickly runs away from the church and returns to her room' *'to: SallyJones1998 in her room on the computer' *SallyJones1998: "Now I am going to create a Wikia account on GoAnimate V2 Wikia and GoAnimate V3 Wikia called go-anipedia.wikia.com." *'few minutes later' *SallyJones1998: "Now that I created my account, I am going to delete all the scripts from GoAnimate V2 Wikia, and then I will delete Moe and Joe from goanimate-v3.wikia.com. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *'couple of minutes later' *SallyJones1998: "Yay! I did it! Now I am going to create a YouTube account. My account will be called 'SallyJones1998'!" *'minutes later' Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Ally's Grounded Days